


Mind Melt

by bookwars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Kylo tries to win Rey over





	Mind Melt

The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all;  
It creates and destroys in matter of a second.  
Hurricanes make less damage than a single thought can create .  
Words that spew from a person mind can cause another to ciese.  
One decision can bring forth the death of millions.  
My mind has done this, along many others, has caused destruction to all that come close to it.  
It was my decision to join the dark side and the turmoil has never stop.  
Nights passes without a wink of sleep, with days being their long companions.  
That is until now.  
You have caused peace to settle in my mind.  
You have settled the pain and made me whole again.  
I have destroyed the creature that made me dark,  
And turn to you to make me whole again.  
My own family turned against me, thinking that there was no hope for me;  
That I was worth more dead than alive.   
But you, Rey, have made me see the true man I have become.  
We could rule as if the world was worthy of us.  
So, will you join me ?

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my other story for it just wasn't work. Anyway, here is a different one. Thanks for reading ! :)


End file.
